It's Butter Scribbles
by F o N t E. AQUA
Summary: Azusa. Butter cookies. What is there to expect from this pigtailed neko-chan? /RANDOM FIC, RANDOM. MAY CAUSE CONFUSION. RANDOM. R&R?/


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN THE CHARACTERS. ENOUGH SAID.**

**Yes, my first K-ON ****fanfiction****! I hope you'll all read it! It contains nice, friendship content. It may have some '****onee****-chan' clichés here :)**

**I love Azusa mostly XD She's like, awesome and ****moe**** combined. Needs more Moe Moe ****Kyun****! ~ :D So please R&R, and if I have great reviews, then I'll write another one! Just be sure to read this! THERE'S ALWAYS A MUGI-CHAN!~  
**

* * *

**Butter Cookies.**

One of the things Azusa needed to pass the time. The baked crust and the sweet-smelling fragrance embraced her in whole, and in a split second would she find herself munching onto a cookie in delight. She could taste the flavor cascading down her throat into her tender stomach, hear the soft crunches of the treat dividing into unequal fragments and feel the pleasant warmth in her fingers as it slowly escaped into her fingertips. Oh, was she lucky to have one, or two, or even more of those cookies in her spare time. Okay, so maybe some for a week or so. Perhaps five or six every three days.

And how was she lucky? Simple: the amazing thick-eyebrow Tsumugi was there for her needs. She would fix up a china plate of neatly, circle spheres that had the same old scent that wafted through the air. It was too much for Azusa to ever wonder if Tsumugi really did have an oven in her small bag. One might think.

Now the pigtailed girl was sitting quietly at the table, sipping her hot chocolate from her pink kitty teacup and listened attentively to her seniors who were babbling nonsensical things about their band's reputation and the future they were about to receive once they were famous. Another afternoon in the clubroom, with time and food consumed. Mio Akiyama, the bassist of the band, looked over at Azusa who straightened up instinctively. She smiled at her with concern and Azusa raised her shoulders. So she wasn't the only one who had no idea what the members were talking about. She reached out for a butter cookie and as she did, she regretted it.

"A-Ah!" Azusa winced in pain, and her hand quickly returned to her cup. The other four girls' eyes darted towards her and she froze. The center of attention was on her, and she didn't like the spotlight one bit.

Yui Hirasawa, the lead guitarist, frowned, "Azu-nyan? What's wrong?"

Azusa bit her lip and grinned to conceal the pain that went about in her fingers. While blowing gently on her hand, she tried to speak in a calm tone as soon as possible, "Nothing, Yui-sempai. I didn't know the cookies were hot."

"I'm sorry if they're too hot," Tsumugi took Azusa's hand despite her friend's reluctance, and examined it. She then smiled to see that it was fine, "I really should warn you all if it's too hot."

The club president, Ritsu, laughed. "Nah, it's alright, Mugi! If her hand burns, then we'll throw the cookies into the pit!"

"R-Rii-chan! ~ That's not fair! I really wanted to taste Mugi-chan's cookies!" Yui complained cutely, pulling the disappointed yet amusing look on her face. Azusa just stared at the two girls pulling each-others' cheeks in attempt to hurt each-other. Such the typical mood; it never failed to brighten up the atmosphere in this room. Mio sighed and Tsumugi giggled like they always did. Azusa decided to close her eyes and take another delicious sip of the chocolate, constantly hearing Yui shouting, "R-Rii-chan! That's not fair!"

"Do you think you can stop?" Azusa's eyes fluttered open as her tone changed to an annoyed tone (even if she didn't mean it, to only make them stop) and to her surprise, she found Yui gazing at her close with concentration. It caused Azusa to jump and hastily avert her eyes from the teenager. "W-What is it, Yui-sempai?"

Yui cupped Azusa's chin in a hand and turned it so that both faces meet each-other.

Awkward silence, and seconds passed. "Milk mustache." She ran a tissue below Azusa's nose, removing the white froth.

"E-Eh?" Azusa was startled, but she didn't mind Yui cleaning her face. This happens almost once or twice a week. She managed to contort her lips into a short smile as the others laughed. Azusa's cheeks flushed but not entirely because they were laughing with her, not at her. "Yui-sempai, don't do that!"

She expected Yui to hug her, tease her or offer her a cake or cookie. Instead, she didn't because Mio – who was also near to her like Yui – took her place. She held out a warm butter cookie and Azusa blinked.

"Here, I guess you wanted to eat one of these," Mio said friendlily, and after a few moments, Azusa took it with thanks. The long-haired girl then shook her hand vigorously in attempt to drive away the heat. "You really should take it earlier, Azusa!"

"That reminds me: when are you going to bring different cookies, Mugi?" Ritsu soon brought up, and shoved a not-so-hot cookie into her mouth. She said that because she noticed the keyboardist bringing only butter cookies to school. She only asked it out of mere curiosity. Tsumugi stopped biting on her cookie and her bright blue eyes were fixed on Ritsu.

The blond giggled, "Well, butter cookies are my favorite treat –"Azusa gained interest to learn that Tsumugi was also a butter cookie fan and Tsumugi continued, "– and since you don't mind, I started bringing them almost everyday…But if you mind then I could bring a different batch tomorrow if you'd like-"

"You're not bringing the butter cookies anymore?" Azusa interrupted, her hands slammed on the table as she stood with disappointment written on her face. Tsumugi blinked and she gulped. Azusa didn't know what gave her the urge to stand up and she quickly sat down to hide her embarrassment. However, Ritsu found out what Azusa hid in her mind. She rested her cheek in her hand, and a twinkle appeared in each of her black pupils. Azusa didn't like them at all.

"Oh? You mean you don't want Mugi to _not_ bring butter cookies?" Ritsu teased, leaning in closer so that Azusa would confess though she didn't try to. Azusa kept her composed posture and curled her lips in a straight line.

Azusa started, "Well..."

Yui beamed. "I also like Mugi-chan's cookies too, Azu-nyan. I love to taste the creamy butter and it's really nice and tasty~" A drip of drool trickled down her mouth and she sucked it back in before it dropped into her tea.

"I agree. Tsumugi's cookies are wonderful," Mio nodded, upon seeing Azusa's relieved face. Tsumugi was smiling sweetly like always and was delighted to see that her friends complimented on her treats.

"Well, butter cookies are my favorite. I started liking them when I was a child," Azusa said.

Tsumugi's smile widened, "If that's so, then I'll bring the butter cookies for you too tomorrow!" She saw how Azusa was happy to hear that and added, "I'll bring some extra flavors too."

Mio chuckled, "Well, I can't wait." She then stood up and looked at her schoolmates who were giving back the curious stare. Clapping, the bassist said, "Alright, let's practice! Look at the time; we have to practice!"

Ritsu and Yui lamented, resting their heads on the table to prove their laziness. Mio shook her head in disapproval yet Azusa was still munching on her cookie. Mio turned to her, "Do you want to eat, or practice?"

"Ah..." Azusa paused mid-way on her cookie and waited for the senior to reply.

"It's alright if you don't want to practice. Besides, you don't look so good," Mio observed, and Azusa's eyes blinked. Did she look pale? She touched her face and it didn't feel hot at all. She suspected it was one of the excuses to not practice and she did want to play. However, the scent and taste of butter cookies overwhelmed her. Azusa wondered if Mio could catch that in her mind. Yui and Ritsu pouted in complaint and begged Mio to join Azusa, their attempts in vain. "C'mon already, we don't have all day. Tsumugi?"

"Yes," The blond said, and in the next second, she pulled Ritsu from her seat by the armpits. The reckless student screamed in pain and Yui stiffened. Azusa was glad Tsumugi didn't get her or she'll be dead meat. "Care for more cookies, Azusa?"

Azusa blinked again, and nodded meekly. "Yes...Thank you."

"No fair! Why does the junior always get the hospitality!"

"I thought the president usually gives the hospitality, _Ritsu._"

"But, Mio!"

* * *

**What I did in my free time. Nothing special, pretty random XDD**

**Yeah...VERY RANDOM. Tell me what you think~**


End file.
